


Chat Room

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out that night at the bar wasn't the first time Connor and Oliver met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Oliver’s a little hesitant when he enters the chat room. He’s never done this before, but he’s been lonely ever since Nick dumped him, and he’s learned that he’s not made out for one-night stands. He lurks for a few minutes to get the lay of the land before he starts chatting, but he’s still relatively quiet. At least until one of the other people in the chat private messages him.

 

_conXman92: is this ur first time in here?_

_hckrboi: is it that obvious?_

Oliver winces a little at the screen name he created, but the point was to use something that wouldn’t trace to him on the off chance that someone that he knows is also in the chat room.

 

_conXman92: we were all newbs once, it’s all good_

The two of them chat for awhile and Oliver is finds this other guy easy to talk to, though he can’t shake the feeling that he’s quite a bit younger than he is. Then he gets a message that forces him to address the elephant in the room.

 

_conXman92: if we were in the same place, i’m sure we’d have lots of fun_

_hckrboi: please don’t take this the wrong way, but you sound really young? how old are you?_

The long pause before he gets a response tells Oliver he’s not going to like the answer, and he doesn’t.

_conXman92: 14_

 

_hckrboi: look you’re really nice and i’ve enjoyed chatting with you, but i'm 21. this can’t happen again._

_conXman92: y not? i’m mature for my age._

_hckrboi: but you’re still under 18. i’m sorry. and thank you for being honest._

Oliver logs out of the chat before the kid can respond. He feels dirty for having chatted up a teenager, even though it was strictly PG-13 from his end and takes a long shower to wash away the feeling. He never goes back to that chat room, but he never forgets the kid.

 

And nearly seven years later, Oliver’s glad he didn’t. The content is more mature – _a lot_ more mature, but the writing pattern is still the same, though it took Oliver about a month’s worth of texts to figure it out. Now he just needs to tell his boyfriend that he’s the guy that refused to have cyber sex with him all that time ago.


End file.
